Trust me, Im a Dragon
by CrazyUchiha
Summary: A run away from an orphanage, Kai falls into the Sohma estate and is rescued by Hatori. As She struggles to find confidence and trust in everyone else in the sohmas, she cant help but fall in love. Rated T because im Paranoid and will not be able to make up my mind until I finish story.
1. Chapter 1

A Furuba Fanfiction

"Goodnight Sweetie."

"Goodnight Mom."

As she left, my mom turned off the lights. I curled up into my bed and was almost asleep when they began to argue. Tiptoeing, I got out of bed to see what was going on. Then I heard a crash.

Running now, I stepped into the kitchen, and saw my dad standing there holding a bloody knife, and my mom on the floor. Dead.

Without thinking, I screamed. My dad turned around and looked at me. Slowly, he walked toward me. I ran the other way and knocked over a chair as I did. Running to the bathroom I locked the door and hid.

Hours passed and I heard nothing. Getting up, I unlocked and slowly opened the door. As I walked out, I stayed silent, fearing the worst. There I saw him, lying on the floor with the knife threw his chest. I sat down, and cried.

The police came withing the hour. They told me to pack up some things and to be ready to leave. I obeyed. I packed a picture of my family, My beloved chibi Dragon stuffed animal, and my clothes.

As I walked back down the stairs, I was questioned.

"Young lady, what is your name?"

" Kai." I said. "Kai Kaze"

"And how old are you?"

"10 sir..."

"Do you have any relatives Kai?"

"No sir... No godparents either..."

"Okay, now Kai, What happened here?"

Well, I explained. They took that into consideration and sent me off to an orphange, where I would spend the next 4 years of my life."

"KAI!" Ms. Sakura yelled. I sighed and got up from my corner and walked in to the room.

"Yes Ma'am?" I said hiding my snappy tone.

"You are to report to your room, no dinner tonight!"

"What in the world did I do?!"

"You did something and you know it."

Muttering I walked upstairs. Sitting in my room, I thought. Im 14 now. I could get a job. I could leave this place. Realizing this, I began packing. I had maybe 3 pairs of normal clothes. I threw them in my backpack, along with my sketch books and my Dragon stuffed animal. Getting up, I climbed out the window into the now dark night, and took off.

It was cold and rainy outside. I shivered in my tshirt and jeans and kept walking. The cold was really getting to me. Thats when I heard the police.

"KAI KAZE!"

I took off running and saw a wall infront of me. Climbing up into a tree I jumped to the wall. Clumsy me fell over onto the otherside as the police kept going. I landed on my head and everything was black.


	2. Chapter 2

I was warm for once. I winced a bit, when I felt the light coming through my eyelids. I felt a hand go underneath my head and a bandage around it. I whimpered a bit, but otherwise stayed quiet.

_She's awake. She's just not showing it. _The man thought. He sighed and finished wrapping my head. "If you are planning on eating dinner, let me know, I will make you something." I coughed and blinked open my eyes and looked at him. He was a tall man, with long hair that covered most of his left eye. I looked at him confused before sitting up.

"The police?"

"Police?" He looked at me confused, before sighing. "no, the police did not come."

"Good..." I looked down.

"Are you in some kind of trouble...?"

"No. I ran away."

"Oh, okay." He got up. "Stay in bed for now. I will bring dinner in for you. I made ramen since I figure you wont want to eat."

I looked at him confused on how he figured that out but sighed and sat up as he left the room. I looked around to figure out where I was. I saw a picture of a young lady, a bunch of books and papers, and a computer and telephone. It looked mostly like an office. I sat back and sighed.

"Dinner." The man came in and handed it to me.

"Thanks..." I took it and ate small, slow bites. He sat down at the office and ate his. After I ate about half of it I set it on the nightstand, now feeling sick. I didnt want him to know about me not eating and when I did I got sick. I was skin and bones afterall.

"You done?" I nodded. He got up and got my bowl. "You should rest. You have a fever." I looked down as he went to leave. "The bathroom is to the left in the hallway." And he walked out. Surprised, again, that he knew, I got up and went into the bathroom and tried my best not to get sick but I did.

As I walked back in the man was standing there and waiting for me. I sighed and sat trembling from getting sick. He shook his head. "When was the last time you were at the doctors?" I blinked and fought back in my memory.

"Just before my 10th birthday..."

He shook his head and sighed. "Alright well I need to go take care of someone, but when I come back I will check you over and we will get your shots later." I nodded slightly, not to happy with it. "Oh by the way, my names Hatori." I nodded, staying silent. He sighed and left.

Sitting there alone was hard. I felt uncomfortable, and curious. I got up and went to the window and looked outside. I gasped at the beauty, all the houses, all in this little, secluded village. I went to the door and opened it. I looked at the mini garden and sat down on the porch looking at the ground.

"You'll freeze out here." I looked up. Hatori was standing there. I shruged. He walked into the house to get me a jacket when I gasped. Coming back out he looked at me. "What?"

I looked at him, a small smile on my face. "Its snowing..." He looked at the snow and relaxed. He took off his coat and came over and put it over me and sat down by me. I looked at him and looked away scared to get close to him.

"We still need to get you a check up." I sighed and got up, stumbling. He took my arm. "you okay?" I nodded dizzy and cold... He walked me back in and sat me down before going to get the stuff to give me a check up. I sat on the couch still dizzy and cold. When he came back in I was struggling not to sleep. He smiled faintly and began my checkup.

"HAA-SAN!" I looked up at Hatori as we sat in the room. He had done the check up and was looking over some things when that person yelled. I whimpered and went into the bedroom and shut the door and sat in the corner without even telling Hatori. Hatori sighed and got up and let in the man.

"What could you possibly want Shigure?" Hatori looked at him clearly annoyed.

"Tohru asked me to bring you these, it is almost Christmas you know." Shigure handed him the chocoletes.

"Tell her I said Thank you. Now please Shigure, Im busy here."

"My dearest Haa-san, busy? What could you possibly be doing that your busy?"

"I will call you tonight and tell you." When Hatori told Shigure that, things got serious.

"Alright Haa-san." And Shigure left. Hatori went into his office, put down the chocoletes, then went and got me. Thats where he found me in the corner crying and a small cut on my arm.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kai, Kai whats wrong?" Hatori tried to reach out to my cut arm. I cried harder and turned away from him.

I was crying because it was Christmas soon, because I had no one to be with. I cried because I was alone. I was scared.

I felt Hatori take my arm and I trembled as he held it and examined my cut. Hatori sighed and got up to get a bandaid. Slowly, I stopped crying and watched him, shaking. He got the bandaid and came back, putting it on my cut. I watched silently and looked up at him. He was calm, almost amused.

"h-ha-hatori?" I whimpered.

"Yes Kai?" He looked at me. I got up and went to hug him. He stepped back. I stared at him confused. "Dont..." I blinked confused, and then sighing went back to the bed and curled up shivering. He shook his head. "okay, fine... just dont freak out to what happens."

So then I got up, and went back over, and hugged him. Nothing happened. He pulled away and looked at me.

"Hatori...whats wrong...?"

"I... I didnt change... The curse isnt broken but I didnt change..." I stared at him confused.

"What curse...?"

Hatori then explained the Chinese Zodiac to me and their curse. I shook my head.

"Im not one of you... Im not a Sohma..."

"I know you're not, but I know you are not a guy either." I blushed slightly and looked away. I went back over to my bed and curled up tired. Hatori sighed and covered me up. "Sleep now we'll figure it out later." I nodded and fell asleep, suddenly feeling connected to this man somehow.

**A/N:**

**Thank you all for enjoying this story! To clear up about Hatori knowing her thoughts and "reading her mind", He is using her body language as a guess. I leave you all with a cliff hanger on why he didnt change and how she feels connected! Thank you all again I hope this story becomes greater then it is at the moment.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That night I tossed and turned in my sleep. My dreams were full of Chaos, Samurai, and a black and a white dragon fighting each other. When they fought, they both went down and merged into a gray dragon that then attacked the Samurai. ( This took place in olden day Japan, say, 1000's?)

Waking up I shook my head. What was that? Why did I have that dream? Was it because of Hatori telling me he was cursed by a dragon? Was I... cursed?

HATORI POV

Sighing Hatori sat down at his desk and pondered. Why hadnt he changed? He was afraid to ask Akito, for the sake of Kai. Shigure wouldnt know, neither would Ayame. He was stuck on his own. He would find out about Kai's family. Maybe there was a tie in her family tree to the Sohmas? He scribbled down some things and made a run through of his normal routine and then went to bed.

KAI POV

That morning when I walked out to the kitchen I saw Hatori making coffee and a plate with Pancakes and Bacon sitting on the table.

"Good morning." Hatori said, not turning away from his pot of coffee.

"Morning." I said giving a small bow.

"The food there is for you. I need to do some things today and was hoping you would be willing to come with me?"

"Of course!" I said sitting down. I slowly began eating, trying not to show that I really didnt want to.

"Alright. Meet me by the door when you are ready." Hatori said, taking a cup of coffee and leaving to his office.

After I had eaten and changed, Hatori met me by the door and we headed off to run the errands.

"If anyone ask, just tell them you're a student of mine. Got it?" I nodded.

We went to the pharmacy to get pills for Akito (as Hatori had told me), Shopping for groceries (seeing as I am now being fed by Hatori), and to get gas for his car. On our way home Hatori struck a question.

"Kai, have you been fond of Dragons for a while?" I looked at him.

"Ever since I was little. I even have a dragon stuffed animal."

"I've seen. Did you feel, per say, a connection to Dragons?"

I thought for a moment. Did I?

"Well, when we had the Year of the Dragon, I remember being really happy that year and nothing bad happened to me." I said.

"I see..."

The silence after that dragged on. What was he getting at? When we pulled up to Hatori's house I saw a man standing at the doorway. I looked at Hatori with a paniced look. He just nodded to me that it was okay as he got out.

"What do you want now Shigure?"

"Oh Haa-san I've been waiting AGES for you!"

"Yes now get on with it."

"Oh, yes. We have arranged to go to a beach house for a week or two, and was hoping you would come?"

I stood silently behind Hatori hanging onto his sleeve like a little kid for comfort.

"You know better then that Shigure. Who would look after Akito?"

"Oh yes we have already hired someone to do that!"

"So I have to go."

"So thats a yes? Great! Tohru and the others will be so happy! We leave tomorrow, just meet us at the house!" Shigure went to take off.

"Shigure, who exactly is driving?"

"Well you of course!" and Shigure walked off to wherever his house is.

After unloading the groceries I looked at Hatori. "Are we really going?" I asked concerned.

"Yes, but dont worry, you will be fine." I nodded, nervous to be with someone I didnt know. Hatori wasnt much of a stranger to me and we shared some of the same habits. So it made it easy to get along.

Scared for tomorrow, I went to my room to sleep.

_**A/N:**_

_**I am sorry for the wait I have been busy and had no motivation. Here is chapter 4. I have no idea when I will write chapter 5 but i will try to ASAP.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That morning I packed the few things I had, and the stuff Hatori had bought me to wear. I went out the the van and put my stuff in. Hatori was putting his stuff in when I came out.

"You okay?" I nodded slightly. Hatori sighed and went in the house to shut off some things and lock up. I got in the front seat.

"Ready?" Hatori said.

"Ready as ill ever be..." I mumbled. Hatori sighed and started the van and headed off to Shigure's house.

When we got there I stayed in the car, holding my dragon stuffed animal. Hatori helped pack things in the van.

"Oh this is so exciting!" The girl, who I assumed to be Tohru, said.

"Yes, It will be a good time." A purple haired boy said.

"Nothing is fun with you, dang rat..." A boy with orange hair mumbled.

"Shut up you stupid cat." The purple hair boy said.

"Now now boys, behave for the vacation?" Shigure said smiling. I whimpered to myself at the thought of dealing with all these people.

"Shigure, sit in the back with the others so Kai can stay up front will you?"

"Of course Haa-san! My pleasure."

"Thank you." Hatori got in the front and gave me a comforting look before starting the car and driving off. I stayed quiet as did everyone else, except for the orange and purple haired boys. They argued the whole way there.

"Now now boys, wouldnt this be a great time to introduce ourselves to the lovely young lady in the front?" Shigure said, tired of the arguing.

"Yes thats a great idea." Hatori said, also tired of the arguing.

"Ah, my names Tohru Honda!" Tohru said.

"Yuki Sohma, pleased to meet you." Yuki said.

"Im Kyo and dont believe anything that dang rat tells you!" Said Kyo

"kyo please. Im shigure. And your name?" Shigure said.

I looked at the mirror to the others in the back and then at Hatori. I started to panic inside until Hatori took it away.

"Her names Kai, and she is very... shy with other people." He said glancing back.

I sighed with relief at the thought of not having to speak. Hatori didnt say anything else as he pulled into the driveway of the beach house. There was a blonde haired boy standing outside waving to us.

"Gutten Tag! Hello everyone!" The boy said happily as he ran up to the car.

"Hello Momiji, help us unload?" Hatori said as he got out.

"Oh course Hatori-san!" Momiji said as he ran to the back of the van.

"Kai, your welcome to help, or you can go inside till where done unloading." I looked up at Hatori and then got out and went inside, avoiding any conversation.

After we were done unloading, rooms were given. Tohru offered to share her room with me but I refused. Hatori said I could stay in his room with him until I got used to everyone else.

"Momiji, why dont you take Tohru and the others out for a walk?" Hatori asked.

"Of course! Come on Tohru! Oh Kai, would you please come with us?"

I looked at him from my sketch book with wide eyes. "uh..."

"You dont have to." Momiji said understandingly. I nodded slightly.

"No thank you..." I managed to say. Momiji nodded, laughed, and left with the others.

"Hatori, where did Kai come from?" Shigure asked. I looked at Shigure, who I was drawing at the moment, and sighed.

"I ran away from an orphanage and climbed the wall to the Sohma Estate and fell and then woke up in Hatori's house..." I said. Hatori looked at me surprised I was speaking, and sighed.

Shigure was silent for a moment, then changed the subject.

"Whatcha drawing there?"

"You." I said not looking back up at him from my picture.

Hatori chuckled and Shigure pretended to pose.

"Oh make sure you get my good side!" He said way to well.

I giggled a bit and showed him my finished product. Shigure looked very surprised.

"Thats a very well done picture." He said. I shruged and put my sketch book down and hugged my dragon. Hatori smiled and looked outside. Momiji was just walking in with the others. I shrunk a little, and sighed hugging my dragon tightly. This was going to be a long vacation.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The next morning was different for me. We all woke up at dawn and ate breakfeast. From there we walked up to the top of a mountain, had lunch, then walked down to the beach to swim. I stayed aside as everyone swam but Hatori, Me, And Shigure.

"Kai, why wont you go swim with them?" Hatori looked at me.

I shook my head. "Im fine. "

"Haa-san, leave her be. Im sure she will sometime this week."

Only nodding I went over to a rock and sat down pulling out a piece of paper and pencil to draw. I used a folder to draw on and started drawing the gang swimming together. I smiled and got lost in my own world.

"Hatori, can I talk to you a second?"

Hatori looked at Shigure and sighed following him over to the side. "What?"

"Kai cant stay you know."

Hatori looked down and sighed. "I know that but I cant send her back out there into the world."

"Does Akito know you have her? Its lucky enough Tohru can stay. And what about Kai's schooling? She's only 14 right?" Shigure looked at Hatori.

"I doubt she had schooling back at the orphanage. And no, Akito does not know I have her. It wont be long though..."

"You have to do something. If you want, she can stay with us..."

"No, I cant do that to her." Hatori glared and walked away back over to me. I looked up, about done with the sketch and ready to start shading. "That's a very good picture." He said.

I nodded smiling and kept drawing. "Im giving it to them to remember this."

"Wheres you?" Hatori said after examining the photo. Shigure and he were over by a rock like they were now, but I was not. I changed my mood and stayed silent. Hatori sighed. I got up and looked at him.

"I heard you guys talking..." Hatori looked at me stunned. I looked at him. "I've learned to pick up words from conversations from being at the orphanage. I used to listen when people would come about adopting."

Hatori looked at me and put a hand on my shoulder. "You're not going anywhere and I will never let you." I blinked.

"Why the sudden attachment to me?"

Hatori looked at me. "...You're the daughter I never had." He got up and left.

Feeling ashamed, I walked to the trees and climbed up to the top and sat feeling horriable for talking back. It wasn't much of a harsh statement, I was just sensitive to what other people felt. I sighed and closed my eyes, trying to sleep a bit. Wasn't much of a sleep until I heard yelling.

"You stupid cat!" Yuki yelled, standing overtop a smashed sand castle.

"It's a stupid sandcastle! Build another one!" Kyo yelled back. They glared at each other before Tohru came and seperated them. I got down and watched the way Kyo looked at Tohru. There was something in his eyes I couldn't explain. I sighed and looked at the sun. I had slept for 2 hours, surprisingly. I walked back to the house and saw Hatori sitting on the couch reading, Shigure was writing his book, after the fight, Kyo, Momiji, Yuki, and Tohru were playing cards. I walked over to the chair and sat down, grabbing my stuffed dragon on the way.

"Kai, are you hungry? The others have voted on going to a resturant to eat." Shigure came over after watching me walk in.

"Not really, but I'll come with you guys." I said. Shigure nodded and went to tell the others. Hatori looked at me and went to the room we were sleeping in to get his keys. I sighed and followed. "Hatori-kun?"

"Yes Kai?" Hatori talked but didn't look.

"Sorry about earlier..."

"Don't worry about it." Hatori looked at me. "Just have fun okay?" I nodded and walked with them to the car where we all went to a resurant in town. When we got back, that's when HE came into the picture.


End file.
